Le Basilic et la Fouine Bondissante
by Archimede
Summary: One-Shot. Défi. Lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry apprend que le but de la deuxième tâche est de découvrir l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets. Trop facile, pense-t-il. Seulement, le garçon a oublié un petit détail non négligeable : rien n'est jamais simple lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter... Encore moins quand la "puissance mystique" s'en mêle...


**Auteur :** Archimède

**Détentrice de l'idée de base et lanceuse du défi** **:** Octo

**Bêta :** Nanola

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Cadeau pour Octo. J'espère que tu vas aimer ma chérie !

**Défi :** La Chambre des Secrets en 4ème année lors de la Coupe de Feu (c'est une épreuve) et Harry qui fait un "accio Malfoy" pour combattre l'animal mythique... animal qui meurt lorsque l'odeur de "l'incroyable fouine bondissante" lui arrive en plein nez...

**Note de Nanola :** Je l'avais déjà lu mais c'est l'OS le plus déjanté que j'ai jamais lu.

**/!\** Si vous avez déjà lu cet Os, c'est normal ! Avant, il était publié sur un autre compte, je l'ai seulement récupéré pour le mettre sur le mien car il s'agit de l'un de mes écrits. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Basilic et la Fouine Bondissante**

* * *

Il était une fois, une prophétie qui avait été prononcée par une libellule à lunettes mal famée et qui stipulait :

_"Lorsque le temps sera venu pour la Coupe de ressurgir,_

_La fouine et l'éclair s'affronteront pour malgré eux s'unir._

_Vaincre le mal séculaire qui hante le château est le Graal,_

_S'ils échouent, le monde des sorciers sera plongé dans le Mal."_

Mais personne ne l'avait prise au sérieux. Après tout, qui dans le monde parviendrait à ne serait-ce que comprendre ces mots ? Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que la libellule à lunettes portait sept voiles colorés et troués à cause de l'encens... ou de la cigarette, nous n'en savions rien, car telle Raiponce, elle avait toujours été enfermée dans une tour...

Seulement s'ils avaient su, peut-être se seraient-ils abstenus d'en rire….

**OoO**

- Mes chers enfants, aujourd'hui nous nous réunissons pour la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le but est de parvenir à trouver la célèbre Chambre des Secrets, déclara le vieux professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur de l'école de Magie de Poudlard se tenait sur une petite estrade et faisait face aux élèves des trois écoles qui participaient au tournoi : Poudlard, Beauxbâton et Durmstrang. Afin d'être sûr que tout le monde l'entende, il avait amplifié sa voix à l'aide d'un Sonorus.

À quelques pas de lui se tenaient Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory, champions de Poudlard, Victor Krum, champion de Durmstrang et Fleur Delacour, championne de Beauxbâton. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, augmentant le stress qu'ils ressentaient. Celui augmenta (répétition d'augmenter) encore d'un cran, notamment chez trois des quatre jeunes à la mention de la pièce secrète de Salazar Serpentard qu'ils allaient devoir trouver alors qu'un petit brun aux yeux émeraude sentait un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

De part et d'autre, dans la grande salle de l'école de magie, des murmures réprobateurs, angoissés ou encore des cris hystériques s'étaient élevés suite à l'annonce plus qu'inattendue du directeur qui arborait un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage.

Derrière lui, les autres professeurs, ainsi que les membres du ministère présents, affichaient des mines sombres.

- Champions ! s'écria Dumbledore pour couvrir l'agitation. Vous disposez de tout le temps nécessaire. L'épreuve se terminera quand le premier d'entre vous trouvera la Chambre. Que la compétition commence !

Puis une explosion se fit entendre dans toute la salle avant que les quatre champions ne s'élancent chacun vers les doubles portes et ne se dispersent dans le château.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Harry s'était élancé directement vers le deuxième étage, talonnant de près Cédric car c'était l'endroit le plus logique pour commencer les recherches.

Pour donner le change, il marcha un peu dans le couloir avant de tourner à l'angle et de commencer à ouvrir les portes, s'éloignant au fur et à mesure tout en écoutant d'une oreille l'autre garçon.

Quand il fut sûr que Cédric s'était suffisamment éloigné, il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis revint sur ses pas le plus silencieusement possible. Il entra alors dans les toilettes des filles avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et y apposa un sortilège de silence qu'il avait appris tout récemment en cours.

Une fois cela fait, il se précipita sur le lavabo orné d'un serpent et posa sa main dessus, caressant lentement le relief. Il finit par se redresser et se plaça face au lavabo avant de dire en fourchelangue :

_« Ouvre-toi ! »_

Et dans un grand bruit sonore, les lavabos se mirent à bouger, s'écartant les uns des autres afin de révéler l'entrée du tunnel menant à la si célèbre Chambre des Secrets.

En s'approchant du bord, Harry examina le long toboggan qu'il allait devoir emprunter pour voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé. Et alors qu'il allait sauter dedans, il se figea.

- C'est un peu trop facile… se dit Harry à lui-même en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Survivant revint alors sur ses pas et le plus discrètement possible, il ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Il jeta un coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir pour voir si personne ne se trouvait là.

Il ne semblait y avoir âme qui vive.

- C'est encore plus étrange car tout le monde sait que je parle la langue des serpents, murmura tout bas Harry, réfléchissant.

Mais comme aucune réponse logique ne lui venait à l'esprit, il haussa les épaules et referma la porte avant de se rapprocher du tunnel. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et sauta.

La chute lui parut aussi interminable que la première fois. Seulement, alors qu'il pensait arriver dans un long corridor empli d'os jonchant le sol, il atterrit dans une grande marre d'eau gelée qui lui fit pousser un hurlement peu masculin.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et où étaient passés les os des cadavres laissés par le basilic de Salazar ?

Harry se releva rapidement avant de pousser un juron sonore. Il était trempé et il avait fait tomber sa baguette dans l'eau. Tout en grommelant, il se baissa et la chercha. Et alors qu'il remettait la main dessus, il entendit un son étrange derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, baguette en main. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que qu'une galerie déserte.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Qu'avait-t-il donc bien pu se passer ici ?

Prudemment, il s'avança le long du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, tous les sens en alerte. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et le bruit de sa respiration se répercutait sur les parois humides.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas censé être si simple, surtout en connaissant Dumbledore et ses idées bizarres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il prenait conscience des nombreux changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis sa dernière et unique visite.

Le plafond qui s'était écroulé il y a de cela deux ans, avait été remis à neuf et les nombreuses pierres qui avaient bouché le passage n'étaient plus là. Mais surtout, le sol était jonché d'eau, inondant légèrement le corridor.

Quand il arriva devant la porte ornée de serpent et qui donnait l'accès dans la Chambre des Secrets elle-même, Harry n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Son sentiment de malaise s'accentua. Il était persuadé d'être suivi des yeux par quelque chose, et à voir la facilité avec laquelle il s'était rendu ici et les changements subis, cela ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, ni à se concentrer.

Qu'allait-il donc trouver une fois parvenu dans la Chambre ? Le corps du basilic en décomposition serait-il toujours là ? Ou bien quelque chose d'autre aurait pris sa place ? À quoi allait-il encore devoir faire face ?

Un pli soucieux barra son front, mais il continua malgré tout. Il n'avait pas fait face à tout ça depuis le début de cette mascarade de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour rien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ordonna calmement à la porte qui lui faisait face de s'ouvrir en fourchelangue. Il put ainsi voir le même serpent qu'il avait vu deux ans plus tôt refaire le même chemin, ouvrant les verrous chacun à leur tour en de sombres cliquetis qui raisonnèrent longuement dans la galerie souterraine**.**

Quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit, Harry passa à travers l'ouverture et arriva sur une grande plateforme qui surplombait la Chambre des Secrets. Le bruit de verrouillage dans son dos le fit légèrement sursauter, mais il n'y prêta pas réellement attention. À dire vrai, il cherchait le cadavre du basilic qu'il avait tué lors de sa seconde année et qui aurait dû se trouver juste devant le visage en pierre de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard.

- Ok, pas de panique Harry, c'est juste une très mauvaise blague mais tout va très bien aller, oui, tout va très bien aller… tenta-t-il de se rassurerdans un souffle.

Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ?

Il descendit alors par l'échelle et s'aventura prudemment dans la Chambre, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui lui indiquerait qu'il pourrait prévenir un des membres du jury qu'il venait de trouver la pièce secrète de Serpentard et donc qu'il avait – encore – remporté cette épreuve.

Une fois qu'il fut à hauteur de la statue de pierre, il tourna sur lui-même et évalua du regard le reste de la Chambre**.** Si on omettait l'absence du serpent géant, rien n'avait changé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau le même son étrange qu'un plus tôt provenir de sa gauche.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face, baguette en main. Mais comme la fois précédente, il n'y avait rien. Harry plissa les yeux, indécis. Il se redressa alors et se retourna avant de se figer d'effroi.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un tel destin ?

Un Basilic d'environ cinq mètres de haut se dressait devant lui. Un bref soulagement le saisit quand il remarqua que les yeux du serpent avaient été cachés par de grandes œillères de couleur jaune citron (ce qui avait attiré son regard) dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Harry se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin par la queue géante du serpent qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, mais un autre coup le fit se rabaisser vivement, alors qu'il était encore projeté au loin.

Il se releva encore une fois mais il se plia en deux, une violente douleur à l'abdomen se faisant sentir. Il se déplaça comme il le put derrière la statue de pierre et repéra un petit coin dans lequel il se dépêcha de se cacher afin d'éviter les crochets luisants de venin du Basilic qui se dirigeaient droit sur lui.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de portée de cette immonde créature qui avait décidé de faire de lui son déjeuner, il se redressa et souleva son T-shirt pour évaluer les dégâts.

Un grand bleu traversait de part et d'autre son abdomen.

Il poussa un soupir. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il était venu foutre dans cette galère ? Pourquoi lui ?

_« Maaaaanger, sang, tueeeer… »_

Harry se plaqua contre la paroi derrière lui pour éviter le plus possible la langue qui se mouvait dans le petit espace avec l'espoir de le toucher. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'endroit soit glissant et son pied droit dérapa, aussi tomba-t-il en arrière.

Dans sa chute, il sentit quelque chose d'humide s'enrouler autour de son bras gauche et il comprit que le basilic venait de l'avoir. Mais il écarquilla soudain les yeux quand il entendit le serpent pousser un sifflement strident, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

_« Aaaaaaaaargh, maaaaaal, odeur nausssssssséabondeee… pas fouiiiiine… »_

Allongé par terre, Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Fouine ? marmonna-t-il, ahuri.

Et là, si cela avait été possible, il savait qu'une lumière venait de s'illuminer au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se souvenait d'avoir lu dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque récemment – oui oui, ça lui arrivait – que l'odeur des fouines indisposait les basilics et qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon moyen pour les tenir à distance, voir même les tuer s'ils venaient à les manger.

- Mais attends, s'il faut une fouine, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'en me touchant le bras, il a réagi comme si…

Harry ouvrit violemment les yeux, alors qu'une idée totalement incongrue lui traversait l'esprit.

- Non, ce ne serait quand même pas… _Malfoy_ !

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, juste avant que tout le monde ne se rassemble dans la Grande Salle pour le lancement de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi, Malfoy l'avait bousculé méchamment avant de lui lancer une réplique bien sentie comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi l'odeur du Serpentard blond pouvait bien influer sur le basilic…

Certes, il se souvenait parfaitement que le garçon avait été changé en fouine par leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal, mais de là à en garder l'odeur !

Un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres du Survivant avant qu'il ne sorte de sa cachette et ne pointe sa baguette devant lui en s'écriant :

- Accio Malfoy !

Mais aussi vite que son sourire était apparu, il disparut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de hurler comme ça alors qu'il aurait très bien pu murmurer le sort ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une possibilité que son sortilège ne marche pas…

C'est pourquoi, dans un pur réflexe de survie, il fit volte-face et s'élança les bras devant lui en hurlant alors que le basilic se lançait à ses trousses, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les couloirs de l'école de Magie de Poudlard, on pouvait voir voler à toute allure une forme noire à la chevelure blonde fouettant le vent qui hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Harry évita de peu une énième morsure tout en continuant à courir. Non mais sérieusement, quelle idée brillante il avait eue là ! Il se surprenait lui-même de sa propre bêtise, et pourtant Merlin savait que ce n'était pas la première, et encore moins la dernière !

Alors qu'il revenait une nouvelle fois dans la pièce principale de la Chambre des Secrets, il s'arrêta net, entendant un drôle d'écho qui se répercutait sur les murs. Derrière lui, le basilic s'était également arrêté, les sens aux aguets.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Soudainement, la porte de la Chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, et l'écho devint plus net, se transformant en un grand cri aigu tandis qu'un corps non identifié se dirigeait droit sur d'Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il se le prit de plein fouet. Il fut ainsi projeté plusieurs mètres derrière lui avec son missile.

- Malfoy ! S'écria-t-il en repoussant le corps du blond qui était sonné sur lui.

Après quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles le blond remit ses idées en place, il croisa le regard d'Harry.

- Potter ?! Mais comment… qu'est-ce que je fous là par Salazar ? Et on est où ? Potter tu…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car le basilic venait de pousser un son étrange, comme s'il avait… éternué.

Ni une ni deux, Harry se dit qu'il réfléchirait à son action plus tard. Il attrapa le bras de Malfoy et le tourna vers le serpent géant avant le positionner devant lui.

- Et alors, on fait moins le malin hein ? Vas-y, viens, je t'attends !

- Mais… mais… c'est un basilic… POTTER TU ES TOTALEMENT PERDU L'ESPRIT MA PAROLE ! Hurla brusquement Malfoy tandis qu'il essayait de se soustraire àla poigne du Survivant.

Mais il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant le monstre leur foncer droit dessus. Dans un réflexe de survie, il mit ses mains devant lui en hurlant alors qu'Harry ramenait son corps contre le sien et se collait dans son dos en le maintenant par la taille.

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à un impact douloureux, ils entendirent le basilic hurler furieusement. Ouvrant prudemment un œil, puis le second, les deux garçons purent ainsi voir que le serpent se secouait la tête dans tous les sens en pestant dans la langue des serpents.

_« Mon neeeez, a boooobooo sur mon touuuut petiiiiit neeeez ! Pooorc épiiiiic trooop messsssssant avec moi. »_

Malgré le contexte de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Draco se mettait à hurler :

- Mais tu es complètement malade Potter, ce basilic veut notre mort et toi tu rigoles ?

Le rire du Gryffondor redoubla, alors que le Serpentard prenait un air vexé. C'était comme si la présence du serpent avait été occultée de leurs esprits.

Ce dernier, n'appréciant pas que l'on se moque de lui, se mit à leur tourner autour. Mais il n'osait pas les attraper… la fouine avait imprégné les vêtements du porc-épic.

_« Ssssaleté de Malfouine... »_ Persiffla le basilic ce qui coupa net le rire d'Harry qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche dans une imitation parfaite de la carpe.

Au fur et à mesure que le basilic géant se déplaçait, les deux garçons faisaient de même, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui tourner le dos.

- Pauvre petit serpent, Malfouine est une arme formidable, n'est-ce pas ?

- QUOI ? S'outragea le concerné alors qu'une rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues.

- Oh ma petite fouine, ça fait longtemps que tu as perdu toute crédibilité, ne t'en fais pas, se moqua Harry alors que Draco le fusillait du regard. Non mais je suis très sérieux ! Tu imagines ? Tu peux sauver l'humanité Poudlarienne d'un danger millénaire ! Exposa dramatiquement Harry en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour accentuer ses paroles.

La créature mythique n'en revenait pas. Il était supposé être l'une des bêtes les plus dangereuses et les plus craintes du monde magique et ces deux-là se disputaient le plus naturellement du monde devant lui !

- Mais si Draco, tu es l'élu ! S'exclama Harry en le prenant par les épaules.

Seulement dans sa manœuvre, il écrasa le pied de Draco qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et le repoussa pour se mettre à sautiller partout en criant :

- Mais ça fait maleuh !

**OoO Ellipse OoO**

Des visages stupéfaits et remplis d'émerveillement étaient tournés dans sa direction avant qu'un éclat de rire général ne se fasse entendre.

- Par Merlin, c'est énorme ! Rigola Seamus qui se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

- J'approuve, renchérit Ron qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Je l'imagine tellement, lui, Mr Brushing parfait avec ses mèches dans tous les sens, pestant pour les remettre alors qu'il hurle à la mort en se tenant sur un pied.

Il se leva subitement et tenta de miner l'action, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en rigolant alors que les autres l'applaudissaient.

Harry secoua vaguement la tête, amusé lui-aussi.

- Pas tout à fait Ron, mais maintenant que tu en parles, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille faire un bain de bouche, déclara-t-il subitement en se levant pour se précipiter dans son dortoir.

Il laissa derrière lui une salle silencieuse alors que Ron se redressait et demandait :

- Mais… Et la fin ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Harry !

**OoO Fin de l'Ellipse OoO**

Au même moment, le basilic avait décidé de lancer son attaque. Mais bien évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

La gueule grande ouverte, il se précipita sur Harry dans le but le mordre, mais au passage, il frôla la fouine de quelques millimètres à l'instant exact où un cheveu blond platine se détachait du cuir chevelu et atterrissait sur la langue fourchue. Cela mêlé à l'odeur que le serpent inspira le fit suffoquer violemment.

Il n'atteignit jamais sa cible, mort étouffé avant de toucher le sol.

Dans le même temps, le Serpentard blond avait été projeté par la puissance de la vitesse du basilic sur Harry, et sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprenne comment, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres collées...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce petit Os ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est un délire complet, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux XD !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures :)_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum dont le lien est dans mon profil !**_


End file.
